A really bad dream
by fanglover123
Summary: This happens during the fifth book. Ari never died and still hates Max. Fang and Max tells each other how they feel. Now Max is dead. How will Fang take it? Big twist at the end!
1. Chapter 1

**This happens during the fifth book. Ari never died and still hates Max. Fang and Max tells each other how they feel. Now Max is dead. How will Fang take it? **

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Maximum Ride. If I did, the book series would never end! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! But I don't. Whahahahahahahah! Sorry!**

**Luv ya!**

**fanglover123**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Max's POV**

"Max. Max! Max! Say something!" Fang said with an anxious worried look on his face. Not somethin you see every day. "I just said I love you! Your not supposed to leave me hangin! Say something!" Fang looked like he was going to explode if I didn't say something.

I flopped down on a nearby tree stub.

_Just tell him how you feel._ the Voice was so annoying at times.

_I don't know how I feel! I've been trying to figure that out this whole time!_ I said angrily. _And plus why is it any of your business? Just shut up and stay out of my head!_

_Look deep in your heart._

_Ok._

_When someone says Fang, what happens?_

I thought for a second._ Truthfully. My heart skips a beat and then goes three hundred beats per minute._

_In a brotherly way?_

_No._

I realized that I loved Fang more than I had ever loved anyone else ever.

"Max!" Fang screamed pleadingly.

I grabbed him and brought my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. After what felt like an eternity we seperated panting.

I smiled. "Do I need to say anything more?" He smiled, his face lighting up.

"Well technecly you didnt say anything." he teased. I punched him lightly which didnt work out very well since he was still holding me.

"Ok smart, just keep talkin." I said kissing him again. He laughed.

"I'm sorry to break up you love birds, but I'd like to cut in." an annoyingly familiar voice called. We turned around, Fang keeping one arm wrapped around my waist, to see Ari and at least a hundred or so erasers and flyboys behind him.

"Oh crap." Fang said so only I could hear.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Oh I love cliffies!**

**Do you like it? This is my first fan fic so if you don't I'll understand. Though I hope you do like it. **

**Give me at least 5 reviews and I'll put up chapter 2. And I'll love you forever. (Sike! I'll love you guys even if you don't.)**

**Again PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Luv ya!**

**fanglover123**


	2. Flocks Death

**I do not own Maximum Ride (tear).**

**Ok even though you guys haven't given me five reviews (tisk tisk), I am going to be nice enough to put up chapter two.**

**ONWARD**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Fangs POV**

"I'm sorry to break up you love birds, but I'd like to cut in." an annoyingly familiar voice called. We turned around, I kept one arm wrapped around Max's waist, to see Ari and at least a hundred or so erasers and flyboys behind him.

"Oh crap." I said so only Max could hear.

"Way to go ruining a perfectly good moment." Max sassed. God she's hot when she's mad. It took all my self control not to just kiss her right then and there.

"Aww look! Even in the presents of death, lover bird boy can't quit drooling over his precious Max!" Ari said in an annoyingly hateful teasing way.

"Shut up!" Max said. She's always so stubborn. I mentally slapped myself. Ari's right even in the presents of death I cant stop drooling over Max.

"Aww is someone embarrased that their not-so-little half-brother knows about her secret love life?"

Max was starting to get pised off. "Shut the hel up!"

"Ohh did I hit a sore spot? Don't worry I won't tell anyone that important. Though I can't say that about your sex life-"

Max stepped forward. "We are NOT having sex!!!!"

"Oh suuuurrrre. Whatever you say know there is a perfectly good way to check and see if you have." Ari said grinning evilly.

It took me a second to figure out what he was talking about. Rage started seeping through every one of my pores. Max looked even madder than me. I stepped up next to Max. "Like hel I'm gonna let you or any other basterd touch my girl!" I said.

"Aww look the little lover bird boy is trying to intimadate us!" Ari said to the other erasers.

"You better shut the fuk up Ari!!" Max said. I could tell she was becoming insane bichy Max and was about to open a can of whoop arse on them moe foes. But there were so many of them. Not even insane bichy Max would stand a chance against all of them.

"But why would I do that Maxie? If this is our last time to play I don't want to miss out on any of the fun."

Last time to play? What did he-? Then I got it, they were here to kill us. At first I was a little worried but then I was pised off and started seeing red. Max didnt even have to tell me she was seeing red, I could tell.

"You're going to kill us?" Max said. Even after everything we had ever gone through she still sounded suprised.

"Yep. You two are the only ones left."

"The flock." she whispered not that quietly.

"Yep already gone. The two littlest ones put up a fight but didn't stand a chance."

"Nudge?" She went to the back of the cave and sat down. I sat down next to her and craddled her.

"She was the first to go. Took a bullet to the head. She died in Iggy's arms. Who knew they had the hots for each other?" Tears were starting to form in Max's eyes.

"Iggy? Gazzy?"

"After Nudge died, Iggy started throwing bombs everywhere. Stupid boy, was killed by his own bomb. Wounded the Gasman too. He was strangled to death though." Max was doing everything she could to not cry.

"Angel? Total?"

"Total died after Gazzy. One of the flyboys smashed his head in." Ari said pleased with max's pain.

Max clung to me shaking."Angel? My baby?"

"Ahh Angel. She faught the hardest. She was the last to go. I killed her personally. Snapped her neck." Tears started to flow freely from max's eyes.

"You basterd." She said as she got up."You killed my flock, my family. I'LL KILL YOU YOU BASTERD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ohh yeah! Did I also forget to mention we killed your mommy and sissy too?"

That's when Max lunged at Ari.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**There you go guys Chapter 2. **

**Sorry it's short. It took me for ever to write (ADHD's a bich).**

**I want 7 reviews before I put up chapter 3.**

**Review my story and I'll give you a virtual hug! ;) **

**Luv ya!**

**fanglover123**


	3. Max's Please

**Ok here is Chapter 3 just like I promised ****Dark-wings-Black-rose**!

You guys should check out my other story also its called Aro's Past.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride (uncontrolable sobbing).

ONWARD

__________________________________________________________________________________

Max's POV

He had killed my baby. My Baby!!

"You basterd." I screamed getting up."You killed my flock, my family. I'LL KILL YOU YOU BASTERD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

My threats seemed to amuse him.

"Ohh yeah! Did I also forget to mention we killed your mommy and sissy too?"

What? Not only did he kill my flock, he killed my mother and Ella? He killed _innocent people_?!

Then, I lunged for him. I knew I didn't stand a chance but he had killed everyone I loved other than Fang.

I punched him in the nose and heared it break. Then I kicked him in the jewels and heared him sing saprano.

I didn't get to make him suffer anymore because Erasers grabbed me and brought me to my knees.

I looked over at Fang and saw that they had gotten him too. We looked at each other and told each other how much we ment to each other and how much we loved each other with just one glance. We knew what was coming.

"Well Maxie, I just got an idea!" Ari said. "I will let you live. But with no flock, no mommy, no sissy, and no lover bird boy."

It took a second but then I finally got it. He was going to kill Fang. Right in front of me.

"No! No. Ari, please Ari no." I sobbed weeping like a baby.

"Oh but why not?"Ari said.

"Just please Ari no."

"You killed me once remember?"

"Please Ari no."

"But why not?"

"Please kill me instead. Just dont kill Fang."

"Is that really what you want?"

"Yes just dont kill Fang."

"Well ok if you say so-"

"Don't you dare touch her!" I heared Fang scream.

Ari looked at Fang and walked over to looked at Fang threateningly, thought for a moment, then smirked at him. He walked behind Fang and looked at me.

"Are you watching sister dearest?" Ari asked affectionately. Then he looked down at Fang and took one of his dark wings with both hands. Looking back at me he crushed the wing. Ari had at least broken every bone in his wing. I heared Fang scream in pain and saw Ari smirk with pleasure.

"Dont! Dont! Just stop!" I balled. Ari's face lit up. He then took the other wing and broke it too.

**Fangs POV**

"Please kill me instead. Just don't kill Fang."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Is that what you want?"

Just say say no. I thought.

"Yes just dont kill Fang."

What?! I was not going to let her die!

"Well ok if you say so-"

"Don't you touch her!" I screamed.

Ari walked over to me and looked at me threateningly.I wanted to rip his head off right then and he smirked at me and walked behind me. I got really antsy.

"Are you watching sister dearest?" I heard Ari ask. Then I felt him pick one of my wings up and broke it. I screamed out in pain as I felt him break my wing.

"Dont! Dont! Just stop!" Max balled. then he broke my other wing.

"I said dont dame it!" Max screamed. Insane bichy Max was back. Ari walked over to her and slapped her across the face. Then he took her arm and broke it and I heared her scream.

"Stop it!" I said. Ari walked back over to me and knelt so our faces were only inches apart. Then I did something I know I should not have done. I spat in his face. Ari was ferious and slapped me across the face. Then he went to Max and snapped her neck.

________________________________________________________________________  
**So there you go!**

**Sorry it ended in another cliffie ?????. I couldnt figure out where to end this chapter.**

**Reviews=love!**

**Luv ya**

**fanglover123 **


End file.
